The Souvenir
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Takes place after "Sandcastles"


**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope _nor Daniel Gillies

**Pairing: ** Joel &amp; Alex or if you'd prefer Alex &amp; Joel

**Rating: T**

**Summary**: Takes place after "Sandcastles"

AlexReid nervously paced the floor of the doctors' lounge at Hope Zion as she waited for Joel to get out of surgery. She would've asked him to meet her in the on-call room, but since she'd been stabbed, being in them made her nervous. But thankfully the doctors' lounge was deserted

They'd returned home less than six weeks ago from their trip to New Zealand, and she already felt like they needed another vacation. She was stressed and exhausted. And she had news for her husband.

_She'd missed her period._

She'd taken a test to confirm what she already knew.

_She was pregnant._

They hadn't planned on another child so soon. But then they had that amazing day at the beach in Auckland, and to Alex, it seemed like she was meant to be a mother for a third time.

_I just hope Joel feels the same way. _

She poured a cup of bad hospital coffee into a Styrofoam cup, just so she would have something to do with her shaking hands, while she waited for Joel.

Joel Goran finished his surgery and made his way to the doctors' lounge. He'd gotten a page from Alex. When he'd called her back before he went into surgery she hadn't answered.

He was worried.

_Was she all right?_

_Was it one of the kids?_

He tried not to let his head spin with a million worst-case scenarios as he took the elevator to the third floor where he knew Alex was waiting for him.

He pushed open the door to the doctor's lounge, which was empty except for his wife, who was nervously pacing the room.

She held a cup of coffee in her shaking hands, almost dropping it a few times.

_She's so adorably clumsy when she's nervous._

"Hey," He said, softly so he wouldn't startle her.

At the sound of his voice, she turned and smiled at him. "How was your surgery? Do you want some coffee?"

He sat down at the small table at the center of the room, taking the coffee from her shaking hands.

"It was fine. I got your page. I tried to call you back but you didn't answer."

She nodded, looking at him apologetically, "Yeah. Sorry I was on a consult in the ER."

"That's okay." He said, watching her pace the room yet again. "Sit down, Reid you're making me nervous."

"Sorry," She said again, letting some of her anxiety melt away when he flashed her a trademark Joel Goran grin.

"I have to tell you something." She began reaching across the table and laying her hand on his forearm before continuing. "And I don't know how you're going to react but…"

It was his turn to reach across the table and take her hand. "Alex, just tell me what's wrong. Are you all right?"

She nodded and he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Is it Luke? Or Charlotte?" He asked, preparing himself for the worst.

She shook her head, and he let out another relieved breath, as she stood up and began to pace again.

He stood up and in three quick strides was across the room standing in front of her keeping her from pacing. He reached out and brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face, touching her cheek with the palm of his hand.

She closed her eyes, relishing in his touch as he whispered, "Hey, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked at her husband.

_Here goes._

"My period's almost a week late. And I'm never late. So, I took a test. And it was positive. I'm pregnant. And I know we weren't expecting another baby so soon after Charlotte but…"

He silenced her rush of anxious words with a kiss, "You're pregnant? That's what you wanted to tell me?" He asked, smiling.

She nodded, "Say something, Joel…_please…_Because I'm kind of freaking out here…"

Joel laughed, "Yes, I can see that." He said, wrapping his arms around her," It was that amazing day on the beach wasn't?" He asked smiling.

It was her turn to smile. "So, you're as happy about this as I am?"

He nodded, pulling her close again, "Of course I am. I'd have a million babies with you. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

She exhaled, leaning into his body, and letting him hold her. "Good because I have an appointment to see Maggie after my shift. Will you come with me?"

Joel smiled, "Wouldn't miss it." He said, giving her a quick kiss before turning to leave the room. "I've got a consult in a few minutes so I gotta run now. But I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I have to get back down to the ER too." She said, getting to her feet.

He took off in the opposite direction as she closed the door. As she turned the corner he shouted back at her down the hallway, "Hey Alex…I love you."

"I love you, too, "She shouted back, not bothering to hide her smile as she walked toward the ER.

When Alex finished her shift in the ER, Joel was already waiting for her by the elevator. He smiled when he saw her approaching and let out a low whistle, "Look at you. Tough shift?"

He asked, putting his hand on the small of her back, and guiding her to the elevator. She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "Yeah, the ER was chock full of crazy today."

Joel smiled, "When have you ever known the ER to be chocked full of sanity?" He waited for the elevator doors to close before he kissed her.

"We'll finish up here, go get Charlotte and then pick Luke up from soccer, and go home. There's leftover chicken parmesan in the fridge. Luke loves it and Charlotte will eat the noodles at least."

Alex said, returning his kiss, as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, but hopefully we won't have to clean the noodles off the ceiling." Joel said, taking her hand as they stepped out of the elevator.

Alex laughed just as Maggie peeked around the corridor. "Hey, didn't I say I'd be seeing a lot of you two in here?" She asked smiling as she led them toward the exam room.

"Is that your way of saying congratulations Maggie?" Joel asked holding the door open for Alex.

Maggie smiled, "Oh yeah. Congratulations." She said, turning to Alex, "How're you feeling?"

Alex shrugged, "I feel fine. And I'm not huge yet so…" She paused to push herself up onto the exam table.

"Hey," Joel said, leaning forward to kiss her "Pregnant or not you're beautiful." Alex smiled, "That's why I love you. You always say the right things."

Maggie cleared her throat dramatically, "So…do you two want to break it up so I can do the exam.

Alex blushed and Joel took a few steps back, "Sorry Maggie," Alex said, still smiling, her eyes never leaving Joel's.

Maggie looked at Alex's chart, "So you're about six weeks along, right?"

Alex nodded, "Give or take a few days." She said, lying back against the exam table and lifting her shirt so that Maggie could apply ultrasound jelly to her still flat stomach.

Maggie looked from the monitor to Alex and back again, "Everything looks good." Do you want to know the sex?"

Alex looked at Joel, who shook his head, before speaking, "We want it to be a surprise."

Maggie nodded, "Okay. Call me if you have any questions or problems. Otherwise I'll see you for your next appointment in about six weeks."

"Sure." Alex said, lowering her shirt, and practically jumping off the table. "Thanks, Maggie.

Maggie smiled, "No problem. You were the easiest case I've had all day."

Alex sighed and walked out of the exam room with Joel by her side. "Let's go get the kids and go home."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, smiling at her as he pressed the elevator button.

After dinner, Joel cleared the table while Alex put first Luke and then Charlotte in the tub. Luke was in his pajamas and brushing his teeth as Alex knelt next to the tub bathing Charlotte. As she was lifting her daughter out of the tub, Alex felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Then as quickly as the pain had come it disappeared. She wrapped the baby in a towel and dressed and diapered her.

Charlotte yawned sleepily contentedly from the comfort of her mother's arms, "Okay, you're all ready for bed baby girl. Let's go say goodnight to Daddy."

Luke spit out a mouthful of toothpaste and looked up at his mother, "Can I pick out the bedtime story, Mommy?"

Alex nodded, "You sure can, buddy. I'll be in to read it as soon as I put your sister down."

"Okay." Luke said, turning off the faucet, and heading into his bedroom.

Alex walked slowly down the stairs with the baby in her arms just as Joel finished loading the dishwasher and was drying his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Hello, ladies." Joel said, smiling and coming toward them.

"She's ready for bed." Alex said, smiling as she felt the weight of her daughter's head fall onto her shoulder. "And Luke is waiting for his story."

"Goodnight Daddy," Charlotte whispered, sleepily.

"Goodnight, angel" Joel replied, kissing his daughter's forehead, as he followed Alex up the stairs.

Just before she reached the landing, Alex felt another wave of pain in her abdomen. She inhaled sharply and grabbed the railing for support.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Joel asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Just a cramp."

"When did they start?" He asked, instantly concerned.

Alex shrugged, "Just now when I had Charlotte in the tub. But they're gone now."

He looked at his wife, skeptically but she laid a hand on his arm, "Joel, baby, I'm fine."

"Go back and see Maggie tomorrow." Joel said, staying close to her as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"I can't. I have surgery with Dawn tomorrow."

"Just explain to her what's going on. She'll understand."

She smiled, "Have you met Dawn?"

"Good point." Joel replied, before they both dissolved into laughter.

The next morning before her surgery with Dawn, Alex slipped into the restroom and threw up.

_It's early days yet for morning sickness._

_But like Maggie says: Every pregnancy is different._

Alex rinsed her mouth and washed her hands before going to scrub in.

During the cardiac bypass that she was assisting Dawn with, she felt yet another cramp. But this time it didn't disappear. The pain just got worse.

"Dr. Reid!" Dawn yelled, trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bell," Alex said, trying to ignore the pain that was strong enough to bring tears to her eyes. She felt a thin sheen of sweat spreading across her forehead.

When Dawn asked her for an instrument, she raised her hand to pass it to her just before she crumbled to the floor clutching her abdomen.

"Joel…" She whispered.

"Get Goran and Lin in here now!" Alex heard Dawn's voice as if it were coming from very far away.

Maggie reached the OR, just before Joel did, and she ran inside when she saw Alex on the floor of the operating room.

"Alex, hey, it's Maggie. Can you hear me?"

"Joel…" Alex whispered, "Get Joel…_please_…"

Maggie nodded, "Okay sweetie. He's on his way. Just tell me what hurts."

Alex was about to reply when Joel burst into the OR, when he saw Alex on the floor with Maggie beside her, and shouted, "Lin, get a gurney in here."

Alex tried to focus on the sound of her husband's voice to block out the pain, until she felt his arms lifting her onto a gurney.

"Joel…" Alex whispered, her eyes frantically scanning the room to catch sight of him.

"I'm here, Alex. I'm right here." He glanced from his wife to Maggie. "Lin, what the hell is going on?"

"I'd like to get her to imaging to find out. But I don't think we have that kind of time. It could be an ectopic. If she fainted, and she's in this much pain…"

"What? Maggie what is it?" Joel yelled.

"Her fallopian tube could have ruptured. I think we need to take her straight to surgery and page Sydney."

"Then why are we still standing here? Let's go!"

Just before the gurney went through the doors Alex reached for her husband's hand. "Joel, it hurts…"

He nodded, "I know, Alex. Just hold on." He said kissing her sweat soaked forehead.

"Joel…The baby…"

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "The baby will be fine. You both will. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

She nodded, and whispered, "Joel, I love you."

He nodded, and kissed her one last time.

"I love you too, Alex."

He looked at Maggie and nodded, and the gurney disappeared toward the elevator.

"Page me the second, she's out of surgery." Joel shouted.

"I will, "Maggie shouted back as she walked down the hallway.

_Joel hoped he didn't just lie to his wife._


End file.
